Milling machines, such as cold planers and rotary mixers are used for performing various earth moving operations, such as removal of material from a work surface, and mixing or reclaiming material from the work surface. The milling machine includes multiple ground engaging members for movement over the work surface. Each of the ground engaging members is coupled to a frame of the milling machine by a leg. The leg is hydraulically actuated to raise or lower the frame with reference to the work surface. The milling machine further includes a rotor supported on the frame to contact with the work surface and perform the earth moving operations. During milling operation, travel along the work surface or standstill condition of the milling machine, the milling machine may incline based on a terrain of the work surface. If a slope of the milling machine exceeds beyond a desirable slope limit, then the milling machine may lose stability due to high center of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,818,699 (the '699 patent) discloses a weight-based stability detection system. The stability detection system is provided for detecting the stability of an articulated vehicle. The stability detection system includes a weigh system for measuring the weight distribution of the vehicle. A controller may provide a warning when the detected weight distribution exceeds a threshold. In the '699 patent, stability of the articulated vehicle is detected and a warning to an operator is provided, however, the '699 patent does not disclose controlling of the stability of the vehicle based on the measured weight distribution.